Weary
by Megzkie
Summary: As the hours tick on, all Raito really wants is to get a bit of rest. Of course, that's impossible when you're handcuffed to an insomniac detective. LRaito sortakinda.


**A/N:** Hi. I'm Miko, and I suck at fan fiction. 

I tried as hard as I could to keep them in character, but I failed miserably. Yay for drabbles anyway. Furthermore, apologies for horrible/awkward writing, spelling, and grammar.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own death note, sadly. I do own the privilege of reading the entire series. That's about it. Oh, I own a drawing of Mikami-Sama! But seriously, that's it...

* * *

When thinking typically, you wouldn't assume that a healthy, young, university student would spend every waking moment in a hotel room based NPA headquarter, scrutinizing over an unsolved supernatural case. But then, if you were thinking typically, you wouldn't assume that this healthy young boy was a homicidal maniac with a God complex, either.

Yagami Raito was far from typical. Thinking typically was your first mistake. That, L, the world-famous boy detective, understood. Not that L ever thought typically in the first place. In fact, like Raito, L was also the polar opposite of typical. His hair, a matted unkempt mess, his posture, non-existent, even his diet was unusual, consisting mostly of pure sugar.

"Ryuuzaki…?" Raito said between yawns, his hand always obediently covering his mouth, causing a rattle of chains.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" L didn't turn to face him. He just continued to scroll through his current document, which looked like a coroners report from where Raito was sitting.

"It's two in the morning." He pointed out, like it wasn't terribly obvious. "May we please go to bed now? I've stayed up for you two nights in a row. Unlike you, I'm human, and I need my sleep."

"No." L simply replied.

"No?" Raito asked just to make sure he heard him right. That had to be a mistake. What kind of a person doesn't go to sleep for days on end?

"No." He replied again, his gaze never tearing from the pixilated papers.

"But, Ryuuzaki, you don't understand. I'm starting to get delirious here." And that was true. He swore he just saw one of L's many pastries grow feet, and run away, obviously trying to save itself from Ryuuzaki's immortal sweet tooth.

"Get delirious all you want, Raito-kun. We're not going to bed. Sleeping is a waste of valuable time." He finally turned to face Raito.

"Too bad that you've been so obviously mislead." The boy said, before he stood up and walked toward the scraggly young detective, the sound of metal clinking the whole time. "I'll just have to force you."

L honestly did not understand what Raito was doing, and neither did Raito for that matter. All sanity was lost, and most likely in the same place as his sleep.

It was then that Raito noticed how convenient Ryuuzaki's shitty posture was. The way he sat perched on his desk chair made it all too easy for Raito to scoop him up and carry him into their bedroom. The boy was light, far too light for anyone with his diet to be. Raito judged that L couldn't be over 45 kilograms. That was just another point on his list of "_Why it is Scientifically Impossible for Ryuuzaki to be Alive"_.

Raito placed the oddly obedient detective gently into the bed, carefully crawled over him, due to the restraint of the handcuffs, and settled into his side of the bed. It seemed that, for the first time in a long while, he'd be able to get some well-earned sleep.

Yagami Raito was sorely mistaken.

A pair of gangly arms wrapped around his waist, and a warm, fuzzy skull tucked itself tightly in the crook of Raito's neck. He stiffened when he felt a warm, breathy, whisper hit his ear. "Raito-kun, you know I have trouble sleeping."

Raito got it. It was another one of Ryuuzaki's stupid ploys. However, in the battle between his masculinity, and his sleep deprivation, the latter won by far. Instead of giving in to L's retarded plan, he decided to make this into his own little game.  
Raito wrapped his own arms around L, cradling his head softly in the palm of his right hand. Flirtatiously, he ran his fingers through Ryuuzaki's hair, which was surprisingly soft, Raito noted, and whispered back, "Let me help you, then." It took him all that he had not to scream, or puke, with that last sentence. Thank the Gods he was an amazing actor.


End file.
